


From the Ashes, Reborn

by Aleanbh, The Calling Comes to All (Aleanbh)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleanbh/pseuds/Aleanbh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleanbh/pseuds/The%20Calling%20Comes%20to%20All
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ander's receives a letter a letter from Varric.</p><p>Spoilers for post-Adamant from Inquisition.  You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Ashes, Reborn

~~Blondie~~ , Anders,

            I'm not sure how to tell you this.  I've started this letter five times already, and I still can't quite find the words.  I guess it would be best to just come right out and get to the point.

            Hawke is dead.

            While the Inquisitor spoke of how she died as a hero, to be honest that doesn't mean a whole lot to me.  With everything she had gone through with Kirkwall and the Mage Rebellions, I never wanted her to be put in danger.  Then again, I suppose I never considered the consequences of the Deep Roads expedition either and look where that's landed us.

            I...can't begin to tell you how sorry I am.  I asked her to come and help when we heard that Corypheus was involved but I never dreamed it would end...well, like this.  I also never imagined I would be able to say I've walked through the physical Fade, either, but here I am.

            The demon we faced while there said some things that I think may have made Hawke feel as if she had no other choice.  It...mentioned you and her family, preying on her fear of not being able to protect those she cared about.  In the end, the Inquisitor said her lasts words were her saying that she was sorry. 

            If there's anything you need, I'm only a letter away.

            -Varric

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly sure where I'll be taking this. Just finished Adamant and...yeah, needless to say the feels train just slapped me upside the head.


End file.
